This invention relates to an accessory for use with golf clubs.
In the playing of a game of golf, when a golf ball is located a few feet or a few yards off the green the golfer will often not bother to haul his golf bag across or around the green in order to reach the ball. Instead he will carry only a putter and a chipping iron with him when he moves into position to chip the ball onto the green toward the cup. After chipping the ball onto the green the golfer will then lay the chipping iron on the grass bordering the green while he uses the putter to sink the ball.
This procedure presents a problem when the game is being played in the rain or in the early morning hours when the grass may be wet due to early-morning watering by the maintenance crew or the presence of dew on the grass. When the putter or chipping iron is laid on the wet grass the handgrip portion of the golf club will become soaked with water from the grass. The next time the club is used the golfer will have difficulty in properly gripping the club, due to the wet surface condition of the handgrip portion of the club.
The present invention concerns an annular support device that can be temporarily slipped onto the handgrip portion of a golf club to provide a support edge spaced away from the surface of the handgrip portion. When the golf club is laid on (in) wet grass in a prone position the handgrip portion of the club will be elevated a slight distance above the blades of grass, such that the handgrip portion of the club will remain dry even though the grass is wet. The annular support device is removed from the golf club when it is desired to use the golf club for playing purposes.
I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,230 to W. Luckett, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,137 to A. Robb, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,338 to M. Magozzi. These patents show various types of support structures for holding golf clubs in upright positions. The devices of these patents are generally more complicated than the device I am proposing. Also, the patented devices are relatively large and hence not readily transportable. My proposed support device is relatively small, such that is can be stored in the golfer's back pocket; the device is thus easily transported from place to place.